I Can't Go Back Home
by Helios-Rufus
Summary: Chaos, after causing the deaths of many, not to mention the life of Sakurai Tomoki and Hiyori's, can't find her will to live after all she has done. And unable to find acceptance anywhere, she flees both Heaven and the Earth. What will be her fate after meeting her savior?


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei. Sora no Otoshimono is owned by Suu Minazuki.**

**A/N: I suddenly felt inspired to write this, so I made up my mind on creating this Crossover regarding Goku and Chaos. I am proud to present the first Sora no Otoshimono/DBZ crossover. After this story, I will be working on my other story 'My Warrior Ashikabi' so this one will be updated after a while. The story begins at chapter 71, from Chaos point of view, enjoy.**

**I Can't Go Back Home**

**Chapter 1.**

**A hopeless fate**

The bitter rain fell from the heavens into our wounded soul, submerging me splendidly into a feeling of regret, sorrow, and misery. By now I have come to understand that eating the forbidden apple of Eve was my infinite mistake, but how was I supposed to know? All I ever wanted was to become a good girl, but to be a good girl I had to become smart. So without further thought or misperception, I ate my Onee-chan to gain her knowledge. After I committed the sin, my eyes opened for the first time, I had hurt many due to my misunderstanding of love, not to mention my dear Onii-chan lying half dead on the ground right before my eyes. His last words echoing in my mind like a cursed nightmare, _"I'm so… rry… little…" _

Reminiscing those bitter sweet words coming from his cold lips made me feel frozen and lifeless, I'm not sure to any further extent if it is because I'm going through so much pain right now that I have started to not feel anything anymore. But then suddenly, an atrocious and ire shout dragged my attention, causing me to collapse once again into my knees as her hatred and wretchedness crushed me down along with my faults. How can I possibly defend myself from the truth, I was a murderer, I also appeared as a sadistic person on many past encounters, especially after what I had done to Nymph.

"You murderer!"

Nymph shouted in outrage as she violently turned her head to gaze upon my eyes, not letting go of Tomoki's cold hands as if fearing that if she did let go, it would be only to avenge his death. However, that little hope she still has of him managing to live, is the faint reason of why I'm still alive.

I was shivering violently in despair and fear; I turned my head to face the ground so to avoid any longer eye contact with Nymph. _"What have I done… this had to be a dream…? Yes! Yes that's right, this is just a wretched dream! When I close my eyes and open them back up, my Onii-chan will be fine, and won't be bleeding to death due to my blade! Ok, here goes!"_

I closed my eyes, imagining that I was coming home at last, being greeted by my Onii-chan as soon as I opened the door, that very thought brought tears of happiness to my entire being. _"Hehe, who said that angeloids can't dream?"_ As soon as I was beginning to feel comfortable with my idea of happiness, I willingly decided to open my eyes so to find my dream to be my beloved reality, yet a cursed shout forced me back to _that _reality and instead, became the actual cause of me to opening my eyes.

"Master! Please! Don't die on me, please!"

I slowly turned to grasp who was the one who crushed my beloved dream world; it was Ikaros Onee-san, who was holding Tomoki's head firmly between her bosoms in despair. My eyes then gradually wondered off to the huge cut I had left upon his body, I had killed him; nothing was going to return to normal. Neither would Nymph, Ikaros, nor Astraea ever forgive me now, not to mention Onii-chan's friends.

I began to cry once again, knowing I did not have the right to cry over someone so special, was the current reason why I tried to scratch my eyes off as I screamed in pain; I did not deserve to cry over him, not over the first person who has ever shown me love, not after he has been struck to death by me even if accidentally. _"What can I do?! What can I ever do to make it up!?"  
_  
"Just die!"

I opened my eyes extensively in shudder at the thought of me dying merely as a way to make it up for them. For sure, all I have ever done since I got here was to bring ruin and misery to everything and everyone, I bet my death would bring forth nothing less than happiness to everybody.

Nonetheless, I heard that shout again telling me to _just_ die; I soon came to realize that it was not an inner voice in my head that was abruptly telling me to kill myself, but it turns out the shout I heard was from my older sister, Nymph.

"Just die! If-If it weren't for you! Tomoki would still be alive! But you killed him! You killed him you murderer!"

I shuddered in fright and regret; nothing would be able to fix whatever she would do to me if Tomoki's half dead body was not giving her slim hope. Even if Nymph said that Onii-chan was dead, she merely said it so to make me feel bad. It was working pretty damn well.

"Nymph, we don't know, he might still make it..."

Ikaros while taking hold of her dear one was tearful as she gripped him tighter, her voice was faint and hopeless, did she say that so to try and convince Nymph not to kill me? Or did she really believe Onii-chan could be saved? Whatever the reason was it did not matter anymore, the very moment Nymph stood up I knew that my time had come. Running away was possible, but what would be the point of that? Where could I return to? Maybe the deep dark ocean will accept me, but the sea… it has already been tainted with the fish's blood; maybe the ocean won't accept me either after killing its beloved life forms… _"Ack-Gack-Gack…!"_

…W-What am I thinking at a time like this? Here I am thinking about a home I don't have while I didn't even notice Nymph has already seized my neck. Maybe I deserve to just roll over and die like this, I am only a painful memory to everybody, so who would miss me…?

_…Wha…? _

_"Why…!? Even though I killed him! Why do I get the feeling only Onii-chan would cry for me?"_ I struggled in assumption as I cried downheartedly confused.

However, before I could lose consciousness due to her tightened grip, I suddenly found myself again on the cold ground, trying to inhale as much air as possible. During my struggle to breathe again, I could make out a certain pleading yet grateful voice.

"Thank you for sparing her Nymph, I'm sure Tomoki wouldn't have wanted this."

My eyes widen as soon as I recognized whose voice had just saved me, _"Does this mean Astraea tried to stop her from killing me?"_ I used my arms to try to lift up my body and my head, I wanted to thank her, but unfortunately, I had only moved to find myself facing Nymph's murderous face looking down on me; it seems she was trying too hard to restrain herself from killing me.

_"Chaos!_ If by any chance I ever see you again…!"

I swallowed my own saliva anxiously before she could finish, as I began to shiver in fear as her glare broke me down from the inside.

"There won't be _anything_ left that will still look human after what I do to you!"

I trembled in dejection as I tried my best to stand up, I was afraid of Nymph even before she told me this, but after hearing her say that, it just became traumatizing. I took a few steps back, ready to flee for my life, but before I would a thought suddenly hit me, "B-But… where can I go…? I-I don't have a home, I can't even return to Synapse… Ma-Master will only try to kill me again!" I said out load while teary eyed my most miserable considerations, before I could stop and realize what Nymph could do with my meekly words, God I was still an idiot.

"_Oh_ I see, well then, I know of _someone_ who would welcome you more than any other place left on Earth, maybe your _Master_ will be grateful enough, to take you to your demise!" She finished with a smirk.

It was the last hurting sentence I could stand from Nymph before I impulsively took off full speed to the corrupted sky that had forsaken me, I began to scream and curse my very existence as I wept melancholically. I had no one to live for… no one to love… and no one who would love me back.

As I blindly traveled through the upper skies, my eyes widened as I came to realization of the very first place I wanted to call home, Synapse. Yet, even if I knew I would be heading straight to a slaughter house, I also knew it was better to risk it then heading nowhere by myself in desolation.

As soon as I approached Synapse, from a very far distance I began to cry for my Master as tears began to dwell from my eyes. I really needed him to shelter me from this suffering, but of course, I knew that if I wanted refuge I needed to tell him what he wanted to hear, maybe if I did that he would still let me in.

"…Master! I did it! I-I killed Tomoki! I have completed my task! So please, please let me return home!"

By each begging yet betraying word that had escaped my mouth, felt like a dagger that was piercing my heart, I had let down my Onii-chan so I could finally belong to a home that did not even want me… God I'm such a bad girl.

"Well done Chaos, you actually went ahead and killed Sakurai Tomoki. And to make things even better, you also killed Hiyori in the process, I really can't express how grateful I am."

By his tone of voice, I could tell he was smiling at me with that satisfied and wicked expression, as if mocking me. But nonetheless… "D-Does that mean you will let me go back home?" I dared to ask as hope consumed me.

"Indeed… you have completed well your assignment, it was quite an amusing show too. _However_, I have no further use for you anymore; you are going to be disposed of!"

As soon as he said that, I suddenly caught sight of a massive red orb of light coming from a colossal device making its appearance from the devious clouds; it was the most powerful anti-air defense weapon of Synapse _"Zeus" _which was currently being pointed towards my direction.

"Let me repeat myself Chaos, as if there would be a single place for you on this world."

His hateful words did not manage to reach my heart any longer, for I was already as damaged as I'll ever be. If there really was not a place for me in this world, maybe there is no need for me to stay in this world then.

As soon as the machine charged enough energy to strike me, I had managed to dodge at the last second, taking my reflex as surprise. I began to take wing more and more away from Synapse thus staying as far away from his anti-air defense range, not thinking of anything cunning in particular.

"W-What? What are you planning, Chaos!?"

I continued my way beyond the heavens as I merely ignored that man, as I prepared myself to charge up my _"Aegis"_ shield, I eventually flew out of sight into the atmosphere _unharmed _from the outside. This will be the last time Earth and Synapse will ever see of me again, for it was the day I would disappear from their lives forever.

**-o-**

I continued to travel through dim space for days as I reflected upon my sins ever since I escaped from it all, while I was hugging myself in comfort while trying to keep warmth from the coldness of space, weeping in sentiment and wishing there was a way for me to escape from this nightmare that tormented me. "I had really done it; I had injured a lot of people and fishes, not to mention my dear Onii-chan and Onee-chan, how I really wished I could have at least apologized to them."

But I knew it was impossible, only in my dreams I could achieve such thing… "_Dreams_," I reflected upon that word.

_"I always wondered how dreaming feels like, and I wonder if I can escape everything through dreaming. Isn't it like when angeloids are in their incubators? When I was there I wasn't thinking about anything, nor listening to anything until I woke up, maybe the sensation of dreaming is like being dead," _I smiled at the thought.

"Maybe, if I could just dream forever, I could stop this suffering and this guilt." I said to myself genuinely, yet, even if I knew better due to Hiyori's memories that it was not close to the sensation of death. But a feeling of rest and overlook of wicked memories, a place where anything could happen. However, being lonely and unwanted has made me disregard that statement completely.

So with my mind made up, I began to expand by bladed wings to its limit array. Thinking only of how finally my suffering was going to end, I began to look around the galaxy in search of an agreeable place that would become my acceptable grave. Abruptly, my monitor caught something interesting, as I began processing thoroughly of the happening from a relative distance; I observed how a Supernova had just become a dark hole. I beamed contently as tears dropped from my eyes, _"Perfect."_

So without further ado, I began to travel without hesitation towards the place that would end my existence. However, I knew better that I would never make it with my current velocity, so with an abrupt impulse, I used Deltas stolen ability, _"Hyper Acceleration," _to my advantage. Very soon now, I will be dreaming of home…

…I was closer than ever now, I don't know how much time had passed so I could finally arrive up to the point of almost entering. I didn't need to fly anymore, for I was gradually being sucked inside the dark hole along with miniature sized asteroids and rocks.

"This is it, this is my home, and this is the place where I will dream forever…" I took a closer look at my home, it was _so_ dark, but this will be my home for I deserved nothing less. I began to shiver from the coldness, I slowly began to put away my Aegis shield until I abruptly felt a shock of electricity suddenly entering and pressuring my body, fortunately, I had managed to activate my shield again in time before being compressed to death.

However, before I could celebrate that I was alive, a sense of great fault and pain rapidly caught up to me, "W-What am I doing? I have to take off my shield, so I can finally dream and make everyone happy, for everyone will be happy after I die. That's what everyone would want… that's what I want…"

I said to myself melancholically while I was being pushed forward more roughly, by hair being pulled due to the gravitation and even my shield being moved as if warping; the process appeared as an illusion. I then began to move my hands comfortably between my shoulders in a hugging position. "Why can't I kill myself, why…!? WHY…!? All this time all I ever wanted was to have a home, all I wanted was to be loved…"

Even if I had to die for all the crimes I have committed, even if I had to die as a way to make it up to them… I still asked myself as I cried, "Why can't I live…? Why do have I have to die…? I-I… I DON'T WANT TO DIE…!"

I screamed in begging pain for compassion, but it was too late to regret and make amends. The magnetic waves and gravitation was pressuring me and pulling me inside with an unimaginable force, I didn't want to feel any more pain. So before I was completely sucked in, I used all of my power to charge my Aegis shield to it's out most resistant ability, if I wanted to live, I had to try.

**-o-**

It was over, I sighed in relief as my body could finally relax after the long endurance, "Thought I wasn't going to make it out alive." I thought sheepishly. As soon as I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in within my weakened and almost cracked shield, my adult form had transformed back to my fragile little self, due to my lack of energy. Still, to be able to resist so much I could guess the second generation angeloid isn't just for show then.

However, even if I made it this far, I knew I didn't have much time, "I did it, I managed to survive, but it's not like it matters anymore. My Aegis shield is going to break soon." I couldn't do anything anymore; I only had the choice to wait patiently till my energy wore down low enough to soon die frozen. Or enjoy the few minutes of life I had. I soon decided to live the few remaining minutes of life I had left without regrets, even if did not deserve to do such thing…

I began to envision my life with Onii-chan and his friends, imagining his warm and happy smile telling me it was alright. Telling me he and Hiyori-san forgive me for all I have done, if I was going to be frozen for the rest of my life, I made up my mind that this was going to be my first and last dream. Before long I smiled contently as tears of joy escaped from my eyes, soon enough, my shield shattered to pieces.

I closed my eyes shut, I was ready to feel the coldness of space evolving my body, yet I could die without regrets as I stood. However, the coldness never came; in fact, my body was beginning to feel warm. As my confusion finally passed, I soon realized that somebody was holding me gently from the back of my head and legs. I opened my eyes slightly, my blurry eyes could barely see it was a man in orange and blue cloth, he was rather muscular, and he had this crazy black spiky hair that was slightly covering his eyes from me. "Onii chan," I said as I rested upon his arms, before we unknowingly disappeared.

**A/N: And this concluded chapter one, now it is up to you guys to judge this story at its best. So make sure to please leave a review either positive or constructive criticism is fine too. Now, if you guys are thinking Chaos will be part of the Sons family to show her about love and a home, well you are wrong. This story will be more about revenge, action, hurt/comfort, and romance. There will be enemies even Goku can't beat, wish me luck on this since it won't be easy though :)**


End file.
